


I like you

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Day6 - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fictober 2018, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: A 100% millennial crack au in which Seungmin is a myday stan twitter and youtube account and does a video about why day6 is the best boygroup in jyp and Hyunjin, a certified ahgase and Jinyoung stan, fights him back.





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 18: millennials  
> song that gave name to this: i like you - day6/got7
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

https://twitter.com/beginsalie/status/1053997632161488896


End file.
